Coy Maikur
Coy Maikur NAME INTERPRETATION: Coy (Defined as shy flirt; but meant to be shy in this case), Maikur (A slurred version of 'Maker') TYPE: Utauloid (project name is undecided.) MODEL: 000 (located between shoulderblades) GENDER Female VOICE RANGE Unknown RELATED CHARACTERS *Chary Maikur (genderbend) *TaYLoR (friend) *Ashurii Tsuki (friend) *HALCO (friend) *Tokei Hibiki (friend) *Kawaiipoid (dress-up buddy) *CRI (A part of cuddle crew) *Cuno (Tendant) *Horo Murasaki (A part of the cuddle crew) *Sukio (Cookie Monster buddy) *Aru (Suavy prankster buddy) * AGE 16 GENRE Any HOMEPAGE none WEIGHT 135lbs CHARACTER ITEM Black Butterfly (may subject to change) CREATOR MaikurInc, Tophat, PankurMaikur, etc. (too many names to count.) HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS 5'7" ''' VOICE SOURCE '''MaikurInc PICTURE LINK LIST DeviantArt BIRTHDAY August 11 LIKES Hot chocolate, Kai Kim (Idol wise), Sweets, Animals in general, Tailoring. MEDIA LIST SoundCloud RELEASE DATE August 8, 2012 DISLIKES Pranksters, loud/weird sounding things, being petted, people taking her stuff. SIGNATURE SONG Rolling Girl (Rock Version) (Soundcloud link) PERSONALITY: Quiet, Shy, Kind, Nervous, hopelessly tries to help. Very, VERY sensitve to the subject of family. Though, the moment someone tries to pet her personality alters to a rather life-threatening one, until the petting stops. Supplemental Information *'Hair color': Navy blue *'Eye color': Blue. *'Earphones': Pale blue and navy, in a checkered fashion *'Dress': A dark blue lolita type dress, a tail coat corset, single sleeved, with boots and gloves. *'Nationality: '''Japanese/Canadian *'Race': Porcelain Doll with mechanical implements. *'Favorite phrase': ''none Voice Configuration *Coy Maikur's Act 1 can be downloaded here. *Coy's voicebank only has japanese sounds, with additional sounds like the ':L' and 'V' sets, along with missing sounds that may be useful in japanese covers. You can give a shot at making a engrish cover, but it probably be alittle difficult. Usage Clause - Simply, by any circumstance DO NOT create explict art or uses of this bank, and destroy the little dignity left of Coy's Bank. (Though, it doesn't really count when it comes to songs like Sweet devil and Romeo&Cinderella. This is not exactly what I meant by explict.) - Coy Maikur and Co. are not to be used in commerical use, and require permission from the creator keishi-rin, Pankumaikur, etc, in order to use in such commerical use (As is those little MMD fundraiser conserts ONLY.) - If this bank is used, it is appriciated to contact keishi-rin on deviantart, or simply tag Coy Maikur in whatever site you used her in (Varying from Youtube, soundcloud, NND, etc.) so the creator can see. Lastly, Do not edit the voicebank samples, unless for re-otoing (Because, well, I know it's pretty sloppy. :C ) - Do NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN!!! Come on, it samples was done on a low quality mic, why would you want to say it's your voicebank, anyways? And the most important (yet cheesy) rule: Have fun! ^_^ The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. They are written by the creator, so please don't change any information! Coy box art.png|Coy's Act 1 Boxart. Coy - Rolling girl.png|Art for her Rolling Girl cover Quitsinging base.png|an old art of Coy (with her previous concept pallette) for 'I'll quit singing.' Coy2|The supposed version of Coy as a 'Bakeneko'. SleepingBeauty.png|Coy's Sleeping Beauty coverart. (The cover is going to be re-done for youtube.)